psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Abraham (Psycho Series Character)
Thomas Lawrence "Tom" Abraham (Born June 9, 1995) is Jesse Ridgway's younger cousin and Larry Abraham's and Dianna Smith-Abraham's son. Personality Tom is a tall and lanky college student who is very passionate about gaming, just like Jesse. He can be sarcastic at times. Tom serves as a supporting protagonist turned possible tertiary antagonist (formerly a minor antagonist) throughout The Psycho Series. Biography YoungTom2.jpg|Image of Tom, Larry and a snowman. 2.jpg|Image of Tom, Dianna and Larry. youngtomoncom.jpg|Image of Tom on his computer. 3..jpg|Image of Tom with Dianna when he graduated. Before making major appearances in 2015, Tom participated in various skits on the McJuggerNuggets channel. Tom makes his first major appearance in the series when Jesse is offered and granted permission to take residence inThe Abraham Household . At first, Tom doesn't show much enthusiasm to learning Jesse will be staying with him. Tom eventually betrays Jesse by revealing Jesse's location to Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.. After being confronted about this by Jesse, Tom apologizes and appears to make up with Jesse. Tom helps out Larry when he sets up his channel Larry's Lounge. Tom makes his second major occurrence in the vlog series when Jesse moves back in with Larry after his second banishment from the Ridgway Residence. Tom appears to be on friendly terms with Jesse initially but things soon change. Jesse asks Tom to help him get some things from his room that he left behind because Jesse no longer has access to his car. Tom agrees to help but is soon manipulated into helping Jesse pull a prank on Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.. Tom askes Jesse to stop, but ends up forced to be an accomplice. This set back Jesse and Tom's relationship again. In the next vlog, Jesse steals Tom's car and uses it to pick up fan mail. Tom reappears in Psycho Last Supper as a background character. Given that Tom appears to ignore Jesse and leaves the table as soon as he finishes his meal, it's possible that he and Jesse were on bad terms. In SPLIT THANKSGIVING! (PART 2), Jesse and Tom seem to be back on good terms, as they greet each other in a friendly manner and play Smash Bros. Relationships Larry Abraham Larry and Tom have the closest father-son relationship out of all the family members in the series. Tom frequently helps Larry with his Larry's Lounge videos such as appearing in the Q&As to read questions. Jesse Ridgway Originally, Tom and Jesse had a close relationship, however, their relationship briefly turned sour when Tom told Jeffrey Sr. that Jesse was living in his house. The two made up after this and their relationship appeared to be friendly once again. This changed after the events of PLASTIC WRAP BIGBRUDDA'S CAR!, where Jesse manipulated Tom into driving him to the Ridgway Residence, where he originally told Tom that he was going to pick up some stuff. Instead, Jesse had Tom to drive to a store to buy some plastic wrap, for "Chilling And Grilling". Jesse's true intentions were revealed once they pulled up to The Ridgway Residence. Jesse plastic wrapped Jeffrey Jr.'s car, much to Tom's annoyance, and had Tom film all of it. Once they got back to Larry's, Tom was visibly angry that Jesse lied to him, causing their relationship to drop down significantly. However, as of Thanksgiving 2015, Tom and Jesse appear to be on good terms again. Dianna Abraham While Dianna is not living with him and Larry, Tom and Dianna still have a good mother-son relationship. But it seems that his depressed mood may have root in separation of his parents. Psycho Appearances Quotes *Stop air-blasting me, STOP! *Hit that sub button. *Gaming is who we are, it's what we do. *Watch out for raccoons, and all that. *You did good, hitting that button. *All's fair in love and smash. *He's old! (whispering to the viewers about Uncle Larry) *You shouldn't drink and drive! *(singing) what do we get, a COPYRIGHT! *You want mac' and cheese you are getting your own. *(Referring To Mac and Cheese) "One for now and one for Friday because it's Friday". *Oh that's gay. *Aw crap *You know, only if I get the compensation. Trivia *Tom is like-minded to Jesse in his passion for gaming, especially Team Fortress 2. He also enjoys playing with Jesse on numerous video games. *Tom appears to be somewhat retiring and anti-social. *According to himself, Tom lacks common sense. *Tom has played Jesse several times in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Wii U and insists he has "beaten Jesse every time, even with the crappy fighters". *Tom enjoys extra creamy mac & cheese. *Tom appeared in the same shot as Uncle Larry, in WAKING UP TO A MILLION!, GAME OF THE JUGGS, and CHILLIN' & GRILLIN'! *Tom has been nicknamed "TF2 Tom" by Jesse. *Judging from his room, Tom is a big fan of the LEGO Bionicle series. *At first, Tom was studying to be a chemical engineer in college, but switched to work on computer science. *It was revealed in the video Chillin' and Grillin' with Uncle Larry #2 - Burgers[1], that Tom's birthday is the June 9th. One can infer this from when the video was uploaded, he was also born on 1995, confirmed on his Twitter account. *Tom is the least profane character in the entire series; he swears rarely. He tends to use words like crap, shit, freaking and heck. *Tom is very skinny for his age, probably due to his lack of exercise. *Tom is shown to be teasing Uncle Larry for being bad at video games. *It was revealed in ''NORTH CAROLINA HOUSE TOUR! ''that Tom can't swim. References Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters